


Terra di nessuno

by NonaeMex



Series: Lucius/Sirius [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:26:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaeMex/pseuds/NonaeMex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ti indirizza uno sbuffo sarcastico, voltandosi completamente verso di te.<br/>In quel momento sogghigna, quelle sue labbra scarne si aprono in una mezza luna tagliente, ironica.<br/>“Posso fare quello che voglio, io sono il Ministero.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terra di nessuno

**Terra di nessuno**

  
  
  
Stai facendo una sciocchezza, e questa volta non c’è James a raccomandarti di non farla.  
Non c’è a sua voce ammonitrice, così savia nei suoi momenti di saggezza.  
La voce di James non c’è più se non sotto forma di fantasma nella tua memoria, lo stesso per quella di Lily, lo stesso per quella di molte altre persone.  
  
  
Però uscire da quella casa, magari in forma umana ti ha fatto bene.  
Venendo lì hai inalato a grandi boccate l’aria fresca, ristoratrice della notte.  
  
Hai oltrepassato il confine che separa il tuo mondo da quello Babbano - e nonostante questa sia solo la squallida periferia della città, il ramo più estremo e degradato e l’aria puzzi di inquinamento e fiumiciattoli sporchi ti senti bene per la prima volta dopo mesi.  
  
Le pareti di quella sordida pensione Babbana sono scrostate, la squallida vernice si rapprende nei pressi delle applique piene di insetti morti sul fondo.  
Mandano una luce tremula, strana, che non è ne’ allegra ne’ confortante.  
  
Se non altro le lenzuola di quel letto incastrato in fondo alla stanza sono pulite.  
La finestra é aperta sulla notte, sul rumore del traffico Babbano là sotto.  
Non puoi credere chi sia mollemente sdraiato di traverso di quei cuscini stravolti in una strana posa languida, come una maledetta cortigiana nel suo maledetto letto di seta anche se te lo sei appena lasciato alle spalle.  
  
Chiudi la porta del bagno e quando entri di nuovo nella stanza tuo cugino alza su di te quei suoi occhi pallidi, trafiggendoti da parte a parte.  
  
Si puntella sul gomito sinistro, ti squadra.  
Avanzi fino alla sponda del letto, sei abbastanza vicino da scorgere le piccole efelidi sulle spalle nude e laggiù la curva nuda del suo fondoschiena. Lui si stira, indolente, travolgendo con le lunghe cosce il suo stesso mantello. Non avete trovato neppure il tempo di gettarlo di lato.  
Non trovate mai il tempo di spingere da parte i vestiti.  
Sono dieci anni che é così.  
  
Dieci lunghi anni che va avanti quel balletto senza senso perché - aveva ragione James, sei pazzo. Non puoi che dargli ragione fissando quel profilo affilato, quello sguardo pallido e freddo che sembra non vedere nulla, tranne quando ti scivola ancora addosso con una mezza occhiata in tralice.  
  
Poi il tuo esimio, snob e pallidissimo cugino si tira su in uno scatto fluido, quella sua pelle cerea cattura il riflesso smorto della luce di certe applique dozzinali.  
Grattandosi con disinvoltura il fianco si avvicina alla specchiera, ti sbircia ancora da sopra la spalla.  
Borbotta qualcosa, in quel suo tono lento, strascicato.  
  
Che ore avete fatto? Ce l’ha un povero diavolo come te un po’ di oppio, qualcosa che fili liscio in quella notte assolutamente troppo fredda?  
  
Ti avvicini e centri con un pesante manrovescio quella natica pallida.  
  
Mentre lui impreca tu fai un passo indietro e resti un po’ a guardare la curva delle anche, il declivio del fondoschiena. Lui ti spedisce uno sguardo tagliente, e tu non puoi tenere a freno la lingua, perché sei fatto così. Che tu lo voglia o meno, sei un Black.  
  
“Non fumo quella roba… Dovresti saperlo. Cosa fai, ti presenti al Ministero con l’alito aromatizzato?”  
Vero, dovrebbe saperlo, dopo tutto vi conoscete da un bel po’ di anni. Lucius é una tua vecchia conoscenza, che gli piaccia o meno.  
Ti indirizza uno sbuffo sarcastico, voltandosi completamente verso di te.  
  
In quel momento sogghigna, quelle sue labbra scarne si aprono in una mezza luna tagliente, ironica.  
  
“Posso fare quello che voglio, io sono il Ministero.”  
  
Oh, non ne dubita, Sirius. La sua innocenza non é stata riconosciuta, non solo, il Ministero ignora anche il ritorno d Lord Voldemort, si nasconde, ha paura.  
Sirius vede quei freddi occhi grigi guizzare, come se potessero leggere quei suoi pensieri.  
  
“Già, io sono il Ministero…ho il Ministero al completo, tra le cosce.”  
  
E c’e qualcosa in questo basso, delicato, laido sussurro venefico che fa scattare Sirius contro quella pallida faccia tosta.  
  
Questa volta le tue dita non impattano contro quella carne solida, questa volta afferri con entrambe le mani il tuo esimio cugino per i fianchi smilzi, affondando la presa nel suo fondoschiena, ed entrambi atterrate con un cigolio sul letto.  
  
Ora le guance di lui sono chiazzate di rosso, lo fissi, ansante, é sotto di te con un luccichio alquanto folle nello sguardo sbiadito, ride mentre ti curvi appena in avanti con la tua ampia schiena e, afferrandogli saldamente le cosce pallide ti riversi su di lui.  
  
“Oh…oh! A-aspetta aspetta!”  
  
Accidenti se é un piacere sentire quella voce melliflua scattare così, secca, mentre quelle guance pallide esplodono in chiazze rosse.  
  
“N-non so se c’è abbastanza olio, non…ah! Black! Black! Piano, accidenti…piano…ah!”  
E via di seguito, oh si, pallidi occhi luccicanti, la schiena che si contorce mentre quel profilo secco, appuntito si colma di un che di languido e ferino, nonostante le sue proteste. Poi Lucius ti afferra le spalle con tutte e due le mani, aggrappandosi improvvisamente con un gran rantolo che sommerge le sue secche imprecazioni.  
Ridi, non puoi farne a meno.  
I suoi fianchi hanno una rapida, fluida contrazione, ti si aggrappa convulsamente alle spalle, le labbra scarne socchiuse, non sai se ti guarda con odio, é probabile, o almeno ti sembra di scorgerlo in fondo al suo sguardo, ma quel volto pallido adesso é languido, sopraffatto da qualcosa d’altro.  
  
“Beh? Non avevi il Ministero intero, tra le cosce?”  
  
Adesso il tuo lento, aggraziato scuotersi contro di lui strappa a quel volto molle e proiettato all’indietro certi ansiti rochi, sibilanti, che fanno da contrappunto e suggello ad ogni tua fluida spinta.  
  
“Sei…sei un bastardo…sei un bastardo, Black.”  
Lo senti esalare senza voce.  
  
“Si?”  
Fai in risposta, ma lo conosci da troppi anni ormai, oh si, conosci quella luce rapita, appannata nei suoi occhi.  
  
Indietro, ti costa fatica ma riesci a scollargli di dosso per un secondo le tue reni contratte…risucchi bruscamente aria tra i denti, il suo corpo ti abbandona del tutto mentre scivoli via e la sensazione è così nitida e sconvolgente…ti lasci appena il tempo di rendertene conto, poi di scatto gli piombi ancora contro, forte, in un colpo solo, lui grida. Un grido molle, gemente, pensi di colpo: là fuori non devono credere che sia in atto una barbara sevizia, e mentre quel volto pallido e fremente é a pochi centimetri dal tuo gli sussurri: “Di questo fai resoconto al tuo padrone, e che buon pro ti faccia.”  
Lui ringhia, impreca, ma lo senti rilassare i muscoli delle lunghe cosce, stringertele contro i fianchi.  
“P-piano…muoviti piano…”  
  
Le sue labbra sono schiuse quel tanto che basta perché tu scorga il luccichio dei denti, quelle palpebre ceree fremono, socchiuse, se qualcuno al Ministero l’ha visto così, quel qualcuno é molto fortunato.  
  
“Si…va bene…”  
  
Sussurri quasi senza ascoltare le tue parole.  
  
Lentamente, lentamente…la notte scorre ignara sulle vostre teste.  
  
Poi lui tornerà a fare quello che fa, tu a nasconderti, fino ad un altro di questi folli, stralunati momenti che sono terra di nessuno.  
Lui non attacca te, tu non attacchi lui…ma solo per un breve lasso di tempo.  
  
  
_Sono il Ministero, ho il Ministero tra le cosce._  
  
Ora gli vedi il profilo cereo, é proteso come verso qualcosa, ti muovi ancora, con una certa lentezza questa volta. Lui deglutisce - afferra la tua mano sinistra e se la preme con urgenza addosso, in basso.  
  
Lo assecondi, ti impadronisci di quel turgore terribile, sfacciato, lo senti inspirare bruscamente aria tra i denti anche al tuo primo sfioramento.  
  
_Ho il Ministero tra le cosce._  
  
Non fosse che tu, Sirius Black, con il Ministero vada notoriamente poco d’accordo ti verrebbe da dire: _benedetto il Ministero_ , mentre il ritmo si fa più incalzante e Lucius torna ad emettere ancora quei suoni brevi, secchi, lamentosi.  
  
Forse ‘benedette le sue cosce’ andava già meglio.  
  
Si, decisamente.


End file.
